


Good Hands

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Good Hands

A charge shot across the distance. A simple bolt of current leaped from one part of her to another. A connection was made, a function completed. A part of her was fixed. She had known it was broken, like a hole at the back of her awareness. Just like she had known it would be mended. Filled. It always would be. She was safe. She trusted the hands she was in.

"How's it lookin' there, Kaylee?"

"Shiny, Captain. She's all fixed up." Kaylee smiled and lovingly patted the casing for the engine.

Yes. Serenity knew she was in good hands.


End file.
